Counting Stars
by Flames and Flowers
Summary: A certain blonde gets into a car crash, but she's the only one who survives it and ends up in a hospital with a guy who has pink hair staring at her, along with a girl who was sitting on a table in the room, drinking alcohol. She isn't allowed to leave the hospital until she's fully recovered. —NatsuღLucy.


_**Disclaimer: I do **__**not**_ _**own **__**FAIRY TAIL or it's characters! Hiro Mashima does!**_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1: <strong>_**Natsu**_

**Lucy's Pov~**

**I OPENED MY EYES **to only find myself in a hospital room, surrounded by nothing but white walls. I sat up and looked out the window, staring at the white sky. I could tell I was out for a while. I ran my fingers through my long blonde locks. My hair had gotten longer since I last remembered. When was it?

_July_...

I hid my face in my hands and curled up on the bed. A brunette poked her head in. I hadn't taken notice of her until I actually looked up to see her sitting on a table with a barrel beside her. A male with pink hair stepped in and began shooing the girl away. He also told her to get a shirt on since she was wearing a black bra and some jeans.

I watched him approach the left side of the bed with a clipboard tucked away under his right arm. At first I ignored him, but reluctantly looked up at him with my brown eyes which were full of fear. I sat back up on my bed. He asked me if I could tell him what the date was, what my name was, when I was born but I continued rejecting him. I wouldn't say a word.

As if he was becoming impatient, he tugged on the white scale-like scarf he had wrapped around his neck. It was the only thing that made him stand out from the others besides his pink hair. I wanted to ask him if he dyed it, but I didn't feel like saying anything at the moment. Not while I was still in shock. A small man with white hair who seemed old, stepped into the room. The pink haired freak away along with the girl who was sitting on the table.

The man looked up at me with a smile decorating his face. What's he smiling about? My parents are dead and I have no where to go. I'll probably end up in a foster home. I stared down at him with my brown eyes.

''Welcome to Fairy Tail,'' he held out a hand for me to shake. I stared at it with wide eyes, but shook it anyway, ''Natsu! Show some respect for her! She can't speak because she's gone mute. I probably would too if my parents died in front of me.'' He yelled after the pinkette who noticed Makarov was watching him from outside. The idiot ran and hid behind the desk with some guy I didn't know. He had black hair and a necklace around his neck, just like what's his name, but he had a scarf. Natsu…? Anyway, the pendant that was hanging on the end took the form of a small sword.

''I'll be right back,'' he said still smiling. In a few minutes, under five Makarov dragged Natsu into my room by the ear. ''You'll be watching after Lucy and yes I expect you to take her home with you.''

''What?! Gramps you can't be serious! I barely know her,'' he groaned.

''Shut up, brat!''

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: This randomly popped into my head and I was like what if Natsu and Lucy met in a hospital? <strong>

**I had my friend help me with my Tumblr and I'm kind of planning on moving there if Facebook ends up taking all of my accounts out which won't be for a while. So now my Tumblr's all pretty.~ **

**My tracking is along the lines of Priestess-of-the-stars if you wanna know, stalkers. I'll probably end up including that and my Facebook page in my bio, so if you ever do check my bio, please give that page a like. I'm not really sure when I'll put it in there, but I'll try doing it sometime for you guys. **

**TumblrIgneel**

**FacebookAcnologia **

**Get it? My friend came up with this and since I RP a Lucy and Erza he tagged me and a few other people in this picture and put our profile pictures on the Fairy Tail characters from when they use Fairy Circle or was it Fairy Sphere…? The first picture had Acnologia with 'Facebook' on it-Omfg done. XD**

**Tumblr's okay, it has it's up's and down's, but hey, at least they won't delete you for having a fake name and send you to a damn Security check. The same goes for Twitter, but no one wants to sit there and type up to 150 characters when we're the real deal. ene**

**C'mon Fuckberg, it's pretty clear you don't like RP-ing on your gay ass website at **_**all**_**. Sooooo let's move to Tumblr! **

**This chapter is short as fuck-**

**_Leave a review because NaLu ftw.~_**


End file.
